Fortissimo
|-|Akkord:nächsten Phase= |-|Kadentz fermata= Summary of the plot Fortissimo is a visual novel series created by Kamiya Suguru and published by La'cryma. In the original Fortissimo series, it follows Reiji Yoshino, a young teen who has come back to his home island of Tsukuyomi-jima after spending a few years out traveling and working in order to spend his life living with his adoptive sister Sayuki Kurobane as well as attending his island's local school. However his life changes unexpectedly after his life his put in danger and becomes a summoner in a ritual known as Ragnorak. Brought along with a spirit and magical weapon of his own that has granted him the ability to summon anyone he met or revert anything back to a state it was previously at in the past 24 hours, he is thrown into a battle he cannot escape. Kadentz fermata, a sequel made in a collaboration of La'cryma and 5pb., takes place after the events of the original Fortissimo. It now follows Freya Schwerlteite, a member of the Seventh Chord who she, along with all of the other members, are sent to the island in order to accomplish one mission: To defeat a mythical god. Having seen and analyzed their abilities, they have set up a strategic tactical weapon that would allow them to face off and defeat these very mythical existences. Thus starts a new battle between the Seventh Chord and those who wield the revived powers of gods. Power of this verse In terms of stats, the series contains several characters who are able to perform attacks capable of destroying the whole planet, with few even being able to dish out even stronger attacks above planet level and even a couple reaching as high as star and galaxy level. Some of the characters also have attacks that can go lightspeed and one who can take up a form that lets them move at said speed, and can keep up with those who are able to react with and keep up with their abilities. However, their durability is lacking as they are incapable of taking the above attacks, even against one that is only able to put a large hole through a house, with only Odin himself having the durability to tank a planet busting attack. Though by the time of the sequel, some of the characters who return are also able to endure against planet-destroying attacks. The verse also contains numerous abilities, and where it shines the most. One of the most prominent is Odin who possesses several abilities in the form of the four absolutes that govern the world, which grants him the ability of an immortal body capable of regenerating from even existence erasure, control and manipulate space itself, create and rewrite laws/concepts of the world, and more. Other characters in the verse have shown their own unique abilities, such as Ryuichi being able to bring out his desired outcome by pulling it from parallel worlds and Sakura being able to spread her existence out to those parallel worlds. And there are those who hold tremendous power in their abilities, like Nagisa whose Tyrfing cuts and destroys concepts and Reiji who can reverse something to a previous state or summon anyone he previously met within 24 hours and, later, gain the ability to combine the powers of those whose weapons he absorbed to create powerful effects. Supporters/Opponents of the verse Supporters Neutral Opponents Characters Main Protagonists Reiji_Yoshino_1.jpg|'Reiji Yoshino'|link=Reiji Yoshino Sayuki_Kurobane_1.png|'Sayuki Kurobane'|link=Sayuki Kurobane Momiji_Satomura_alt.png|'Momiji Satomura'|link=Momiji Satomura Sakura_Fortissimo_alt.png|'Sakura'|link=Sakura (Fortissimo) Ryuichi_Sumeragi.png|'Ryuichi Sumeragi'|link=Ryuichi Sumeragi Nagisa_Suzushiro_1.png|'Nagisa Suzushiro'|link=Nagisa Suzushiro Ragnarok Participants Ayane_Amamiya.png|'Ayane Amamiya'|link=Ayane Amamiya Kirisaki_Kengo.png|'Kengo Kirisaki'|link=Kengo Kirisaki Sanade_Keisuke.png|'Keisuke Sanada'|link=Keisuke Sanada Takamine_Hinako.png|'Hinako Takamine' Hagane_Todoroki_Alt.png|'Hagane Todoroki'|link=Hagane Todoroki Umi_Kajiura_1.png|'Umi Kajiura'|link=Umi Kajiura Jin_Arizuka.png|'Jin Arizuka'|link=Jin Arizuka Odin_(fortissimo).jpg|'Odin'|link=Odin (Fortissimo) Voluspa Seventh Chord Julius_Chariowald.jpg|'Julius Chariowald' Imfrid_Burkhard.jpg|'Imfrid Burkhard' Faust_Norbert.jpg|'Faust Norbert' Yuria_Chrono-schnee_weizen.jpg|'Yuria Chrono-schnee weizen' Rudra_Andalfite.jpg|'Rudra Andalfite' Alicia_Katharina.jpg|'Alicia Katharia' Amaterasu_Hirume_Mikoto.jpg|'Amaterasu Hirume Mikoto' Freya_Schwerlteite.jpg|'Freya Schwerlteite' Other Ichigo_Sagara.png|'Ichigo Sagara'|link=Ichigo Sagara Kuri_Himeshiro.jpg|'Kuri Himeshiro' Fermata_thumbnail.jpg|'Fermata' Loge.jpg|'Loge' Category:Fortissimo Category:Visual Novel Verses Category:Verses